


Beribboned and Bold

by alianora



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've never been alone long enough to really get into any trouble."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beribboned and Bold

Tracy couldn't stop watching him - all long legged and tall, lips pursed in concentration of where he should put the next ornament. He had come over to see Tracy, and had gotten roped into helping decorate the Turnblad Christmas tree.

The top few buttons on his shirt had come undone, giving her little peeks of his pale chest.

Her parents had stepped out a minute ago, her father to see to a sale, her mother to run a few errands. She didnt have much time to waste.

Mouth dry and hands shaking, she stepped up behind Link.

"What do you think," he said, gesturing with an beribboned ornament. "Over here?"

"I don't care about the tree, Link." She stepped closer as he turned to face her, his face curious.

His eyes widened when she ran her hands up his thighs to the waist of his pants. She tilted her head back to look up at him, a hint of a smile on her lips. "We've never been alone long enough to really get into any trouble." Her smile went naughty. "My father will forget all about coming back up here once he starts to play with his toys, and I think we should take advantage of that."

"What.." He cleared his throat as his voice unexpectedly squeaked. "Here? Now? In your living room?" His voice might be a little panicked, but his arms were already wrapped around her and his blue blue eyes were scanning the apartment for a good place to set up operations.

She tugged his mouth down to hers, shock still making his reactions a little delayed. "Plenty we can do without taking off our clothes completely. We'll hear someone before they come up." Her busy little hands were already working on unbuttoning his shirt further.

Link grabbed her hands in his, staring down at her with amazement. "You know," he said conversationally as he steered them towards a chair. "I was worried that you might think I was too fast for you." The last word came out slightly strangled as Tracy dipped her fingers beneath the waistband of his pinstriped pants.

She giggled at his reaction. "We'll go slower next time," she promised. "But I've been wondering what you look like without a shirt for three long years, ever since you got your sleeve caught on the edge of Corny's podium that time and spent the rest of the show in your undershirt."

Link sank into the chair, eyes glued to the skin being revealed as Tracy unbuttoned her own blouse, his hands going up to trace the edge of her bra. "Yeah," he said dazedly. "That was my first month on the show." He leaned forward as she reached the last button and swept his tongue over her soft belly, hands sinking into her hips and sliding around to cup her backside. He pulled her closer, squeezing tightly. "God," he stuttered, tearing his eyes from her cleavage to look up into her face "I've been wanting this," he slipped his hands up her skirt to caress her behind with both hands, "Since I saw you shaking it in detention." He pulled her tighter to him, bare chest rubbing against her belly. "God, you're beautiful."

She pressed a hurried kiss to his mouth as he started working his hands underneath her panties. He traced his tongue over the edge of her breasts, ears alert for any sound of approaching parents. He shifted in the chair, pushing her skirt up high enough that he could reposition her til she was straddling his thighs.

"I'll squish you," she panted, one hand anchoring itself in the back of his perfect hair, the other pushing her bra strap down to give him better access.

Link let out a low growl when he saw her nipple revealed. "Just sit on my thighs, not my knees," he instructed. "I can handle it. And I want you as close as I can get you." He pulled her down onto his lap, angling his hips up as she slid down.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened.

He was breathing heavily. The one curl on his face was starting to lose its shape. And he was staring, blue eyes hungry, fixed right on her, Tracy Turnblad.

Her panties were barely covering anything, his hands were squeezing and caressing her backside, and parts of her she never thought to name were pressed up at against something pulsing and hard in Link's pants.

She could die happy, right now.

Instead, she pulled his head back down to her breasts and rocked her hips forward.

END


End file.
